


Potty little girl!

by Hennybxby



Category: Pee omarashi
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hennybxby/pseuds/Hennybxby
Summary: A daddy and his little live together, and are working on teaching the shy bratty little girl how to be more obedient. She’s only been diapered by him a few times before now. Even so, whenever she is not wearing her pull ups, she is to ask permission before using the potty, so that daddy can assist her.





	Potty little girl!

Pathetically, I lay whimpering as Daddy controls the vibrator in my wet, piss-filled diaper. -  
|A daddy and his little live together, and are working on teaching the shy bratty little girl how to be more obedient. She’s only been diapered by him a few times before now. Even so, whenever she is not wearing her pull ups, she is to ask permission before using the potty, so that day can assist her.  
Earlier before Daddy went to work, he made me drink extra water, because he always says ‘good girls stay hydrated’ but today was different. “Mphfm” I mutter as I squeal and squirm, doing the ‘Princess-needs-to-potty-bad-pee-dance” in the middle of the living room “Daddddddyyy, baby girl needs to use the potty, please?” But daddy denied the request. “Mmm. No”. I whimper. He’s never denied me a trip to the porcelain before “But daddy!” I whine desperately. “You know I can’t hold it very long” he chuckles and says firmly, “ Yes, I do know you can’t hold it like a big girl.” And he looks me squarely in the eyes and says, “That’s the point.” I squirm more and plead for my release. But daddy simply says,“Mmm. Your bladder wants empty, right now. Huh, baby? Yes, of course you can potty little one, but.. not in the toilet. I want you to go... right here, in your panties... on the floor... You may only run to the potty, once you have started leaking and have completely soak your panties” he says with a smirk as he watches me grab my princess parts, trying to be obedient. I’m so confused, I’ve never been told to just hold my potty in and told to wet myself without my diaper on, so what choice do I have other than to keep doing my dance or...wet myself.. Daddy, confidently, walks towards me and stands behind me and whispers into my ear, gentle; while he reaches around front and rubs me softly. “Uh oh, baby has to go bad, doesn’t she? Still trying not to wet yourself for me?; Just be a good little girl and let it all out into daddy’s hand and your pretty pink panties.  
A string of shy, desperate ‘no’s’ and ‘pleases’ escapes her pretty little mouth as I watch her body dance for me, while she tries to gain control. Ive fantasied about watching her flood those sexy legs, making them wet with her potty because she’s doing as she’s told, because she’s such a good girl. But... Suddenly she becomes louder and cries out “No, fuck, no.. please?” and finally... my naughty little piss toy has her first accident right on the carpet floor. 

-She still grabs herself and looks down embarrassed at the mess she’s made but keeps going anyways as it starts to turn her on too.-  
-As I rub her wet little button slowly, I whisper in her ear “Good girl”


End file.
